La primera vez
by oishidesune
Summary: Sora ha perdido algo lo recuperara


**DISCLAIMER. Los personajes no me pertenecen si me pertenecieran habría terminado con un beso y no como lo hizo**.

* * *

Temíamos tres días de descanso y yo solo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido anoche. Después del la obra de la princesa y el bufón, algo dentro de me decía que debía prepararme para vivir algo emociónate pero entonces anoche paso, no podía dormir salí de mi habitación y deambulé un rato por ahí, hasta llegar a la carpa de el circo, entre el lugar estaba vació o eso creí, de la nada apareció León haciendo acrobacias. No podía dejar de mirarlo, es mas quería estar a su lado sentir como me tomaba entre sus brazos. Detuve mis pensamientos que es lo que me pasaba esa no era yo, el joven León nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo y ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en el.

No lo sentí acercárseme – no deberías estar levantada tan tarde – me dijo su voz fue suave casi como un suspiro

Yo solo lo mire y me disculpe por haberlo molestado – no te preocupes Sora, vas a librarte de mi un tiempo – me dijo alejándose de mi lado, me quede mirando como una idiota mientras partía

Fue el último día que le vi antes de partir hacia Francia, se iría por dos meses pero parecía una eternidad, al menos para mi y aun ahora no se por que me importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer es simplemente que no puedo dejar de pensar en el, aun y cuando estoy con mis amigas. Creo que ellas se empiezan a dar cuenta de que algo extraño me pasa.

Miento diciéndoles que todo esta bien que yo estoy bien solo algo cansada al tener que practicar con una nueva pareja; nunca les había mentido, que es lo que pasaba por que de pronto siento unas enormes ganas de llorar.

- Sora – oigo la voz de Ken a lo lejos – te encuentras bien, te vez algo… – dice el preocupado

- Estoy bien – le respondo se que el no parece muy convenido pero aun así no me importa

- ¿Cómo te esta yendo con tu nueva pareja de…? – comienza

- Aun no congeniamos – lo interrumpo – pero solo será un tiempo no, el joven León regresará pronto y… - no se por que al hablar de León mi corazón se acelera

- Nadie te lo dijo Sora, León renunció – me dice con voz suave como si supiera algo que yo no

- ¿Por...? – la pregunta parece no querer salir de mi boca – no importa – salgo de ahí, tengo que hacerlo no puedo respirar

- Sora – escucho a alguien llamándome, no me detengo solo sigo mi camino

Llego a mi habitación me tiro en la cama, Fool se acerca a mi – sagitario esta… - dice mirando las constelaciones como tantas veces ha hecho

- Fool déjame sola – le pido porque simplemente esta vez no puedo soportar nada de lo que diga

Es raro el me deja sola, pero que es este raro sentimiento en mi interior. Siento como mi pecho se oprime y gruesas lágrimas empiezan a correr estoy en mi cama llorando sin poder contenerme. ¿Que es esta pesadez? No entiendo; León porque me acuerdo de él, porque sonrió al recordarlo pero las lagrimas no dejan de correr por mis mejillas, que me pasa. Dejo que las lágrimas terminen de salir, cuando estoy lista regreso al escenario Kaleido, Yuri esta ahí se acerca a mí con el mismo rostro preocupado de Ken.

- Sora, lamento no haberte dicho que León no regresaría, ahora debes practicar más, Matias y tú – comencé a percibir un rabia como nunca antes la había sentido

- No, el y yo no congeniamos no voy a ser su pareja – miro la cara de Yuri el parece sorprendido

- Sora, la nueva obra esta en… - se que intenta hacerme entender pero no quiero oírlo

- No me oíste Yuri, si es con el yo no voy hacer nada – me doy la media vuelta todos me miran irme – no veo porque están difícil de entender – les grito al alejarme

Que fue lo que hice, esta no soy yo pero como se atreve a ponerme una nueva pareja yo ya tengo una y no habrá otra que se compare con el. Estoy viendo hacia el mar a lo lejos escucho a alguien acercándose, es Yuri.

- ¿Sora te encuentras bien? – me pregunta de nuevo mostrándome esa cara preocupada que me tiene harta

- Si – aunque se que no sueno muy convencida – yo lo siento no he tenido un buen día y pues... – intento disculparme porque realmente quiero que me dejen en paz

- Tienes razón – lo miro algo confundida - Matías y tu no encajan pero se que con un buen entrenamiento y un arduo trabajo tu y el serán la pareja perfecta – intenta convencerme

- ¿Eso crees? – lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa logrando disipar un poco mi molestia

- Si, lo creo – me dice sonriendo muy seguro

- Esta bien lo haré – vuelvo a sonreír – solo que hoy no – no lo vuelvo a mirar

- Toma tu tiempo – lo miro ajarse

El mar esta tan tranquilo, miro como dos chicas se acerca, se quedan ahí, igual que yo solo meditando, una de ellas esta sollozando, sin querer escucho su conversación

- Vamos Nana, déjalo ya – dice la otra tratando de consolarla

- No puedo, lo extraño tanto, pero se que no volverá, debí habérselo dicho antes y ahora no sabes como duele – llorando aun mas – ya no hay nada, el se fue, su voz, sus risas y todo por que no me había dado cuenta cuanto lo amaba – dice llorando desconsolada

- No es tu culpa – su amiga trata de calmarla

- Claro que si, fui una cobarde, debí arriesgarme aunque me rechazara ahora nunca sabré si me ama – golpea el barandal – lo sabia, no era amistad lo que sentía por el. Cada vez que lo veía el corazón me saltaba de felicidad, no podía dejar de mirarlo y mírame ahora estoy destrozada, al no saber de él. Lo amo, lo amo – grita con desesperación haciendo que varias persones volteen a mirarla

Miro como se alejan, su conversación me deja pensando. Voy a mi habitación, esta oscuro parece que Fool no esta, es mejor así. Enciendo la televisión, miro una película romántica nunca pensé que me afectaría tanto, estoy llorando sin ninguna razón aparente, aunque no le doy importancia.

Dos años han pasado desde que León dejo el escenario Kaleido, ahora tengo 18 años, casi 19. Ahora se que todos esos pensamientos y confusión significaban un cosa; algo que debí darme cuenta antes pero era joven e inocente creo que demasiado para mi propio bien. He aprendido a lo largo de estos años a mentir lo hago tan bien que todos creen que mi noviazgo con Matías es por amor, pero no es así solo estoy con el para alejarme de los demás y olvidarlo pero es imposible no lo he logrado. Estoy apunto de explotar no puedo mas. Estoy cansada, la chica impulsiva y entusiasta se fue con el, se la llevo y no la ha regresado y como deseó que la regrese; es en este momento que entiendo claramente lo que aquella chica sentía, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para volver el tiempo atrás y aun así si el regresará seria yo capaz de decirle.

- ¿Estas lista, Sora? – me pregunta Matías dirigiéndonos al escenario

- Si – sonrió

- Sora – oigo a Yuri llamándome, es el único que se ha dado cuenta que soy una mentirosa

- Si – me acerco a el con una de mis ya tan bien practicadas sonrisas

- Ya no lo hagas, solo te vas a lastimar mas – me dice muy bajo

- Yuri no se de que hablas – le contesto como si no supiera de lo que habla pero lo se

- A veces quisiera saber quien fue el que te hizo esto, el que borro tu sueño – me dice con melancolía

- No crees que deberíamos seguir practicando, el festival circense se acerca – digo cambiando de tema

- No Sora estas fuera – no puedo creer lo que oigo – May ocupara tu lugar, ella y Matías... - bueno tal vez si lo puedo creer

- Matías me cambio por May – no puedo evitar sonreír asombrada

- Lo entiendo – me alejo del escenario se que algunos intentan consolarme, pero no hay nada que me haga mas feliz que dejar ese lugar sin el, el escenario no tiene el mismo valor para mi que antes – patético – me digo a mi misma decepcionada

- Sora Naegino – me gritan esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar

Volteo y ahí esta el, León. Lagrimas amenazan con salir, no puedo decir nada

- Tan fácil te diste por vencida, antes peleabas más lo que querías – lo dice como si estuviera desilusionado

- Ya no soy la misma de antes, crecí – le digo mientras lo miro acercarse, esta tan guapo como siempre, no puedo, las lagrimas empiezan a salir

Yuri me mira, no puedo seguir ahí así que huyo. Voy al mar como siempre desde que el se fue. ¿Que hice? me pregunto, el regresa y yo huyo, he esperado tanto por su regreso algunas lagrimas corren por mis mejillas

- Sigues siendo la misma chica llorona – lo oigo decirme - ¿Por qué lloras? – lo miro fijamente

- Eres un idiota – no importa lo que diga me acerco a el y lo abrazo – debiste habérmelo dicho que te ibas por dos años – le reprocho sin soltarlo

- ¿Por qué? – me dice sin alejarme, ni corresponderme

- Yo... – lo miro es hora – te amo, te amo tanto que te haz llevado una parte de mi vida y de mi... – miro su cara es de sorpresa pero no hay nada mas – respiro hondo – tenia que decirlo llevo tanto tiempo guardándolo – sonrió pero lagrimas salen sin cesar – lo siento – no se porque me disculpo

Ahora lo se el no me ama, no puedo soportarlo así que salgo corriendo, tomo mi maleta y huyo de regreso a Japón, jamás imagine que su indiferencia doliera tanto, no quiero volver, no pienso hacerlo en casa solo paso los días pensando en el se que esta mal, pero me es imposible sacarlo de mi mente. Mi madre habla conmigo aunque no hay nada que hacer.

- Sora, no te tortures – me dice mi madre tratando de consolarme

- ¿Cómo saco todo esto? ¿Como vuelvo amar el escenario? – le pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

- Si, el no te corresponde, pero hay mas en la vida que el, aprende que si el no ve lo hermosa que eres tendrás que vivir con eso y seguir adelante o piensas vivir amargada, recordando lo que pudo ser y no fue – mi madre dice cosas tan ciertas – ¿Dónde esta la joven que se fue de aquí a cumplir su sueño? La pasaste mal pero volviste y lo lograste – me sonríe – levántate hija, te pusiste barreras – lo dice como si fuera tan fácil

Eso lo dijo hace unas semanas, si me esta costando trabajo volver a ser la misma pero lo lograre. He regresado, lo primero que noto es que Yuri me esta esperando en la puerta. Puedo ver en su rostro alegría al verme sonreír como antes.

- Yo lo siento tanto Yuri tenias razón – le digo acercándome dándole un dulce abrazo

- Les he dicho que te fuiste un tiempo de vacaciones – me mira - ¿Qué harás ahora? – se que esta ansioso

- Bien voy a pelear mi lugar, y voy a participar en el festival circense con Matías – digo muy segura

- Bueno, solo que Matías, esta compitiendo con León para… – se lo que quiere decir, ellos se disputan el quien ira al festival – crees poder – solo afirmo con la cabeza

- Bien – lo veo sonreírme

Llegamos juntos al escenario, todos me miran pero mi sonrisa les dice que estoy bien, lista para todo hasta la indiferencia de León. Ellos llevan practicando demasiado tiempo ya y es la hora definitiva primero Matías, sus acrobacias son buenas, mejor que cuando solíamos ser pareja. La técnica angelical es lo que el intenta hacer y solo hay una persona que la puede representar con el yo.

Me subo al escenario y la función comienza, todo va bien, me ha lanzado pero le ha faltado fuerza no llego lo suficientemente alto, intento corregir el error pero es tarde estoy cayendo. Unos fuertes brazos me atrapan es León juntos caemos en la red, estoy temblando.

- Tranquila, todo esta bien – me dice al odio tranquilizándome

- Gracias León – respiro profundo – estoy bien Matías la próxima vez lánzame con mas fuerza no voy a romper – le digo sonriéndole como nunca

- Sora yo lo siento se que yo… - el me dice muy inquieto

- Lo se estas nervioso, no te preocupes – lo tomo de las manos – volvamos a intentarlo – le sugiero llevándolo de nuevo al trapecio

- No – oigo a León decir – ha perdido su oportunidad – me toma de la mano haciendo a un lado a Matías

Intenta hacer la técnica angelical también el show comienza, es todo tan simple y fácil a su lado. Lo siento y se que los demás también, León y yo nos complementamos juntos somos impresionantes; una pareja muy buena. Cuando termina todos nos aplauden. León y yo seremos pareja de nuevo, me emociona y a la vez me asusta.

- En la noche estoy en mi lugar favorito el mar – mirarlo me hace relajarme

- No deberías estar descansando – oigo que me dicen

- León, ya no soy… - comienzo

- La misma de antes lo se – me dice interrumpiéndome – Sora sobre lo... – se ve nervioso – yo… lo siento – no me mira a los ojos

- Que intentas decirme – no se que espero escuchar

- Hui, me fui porque no soportaba que tu no me quisieras como yo a ti y luego un día llega Yuri diciendo que tu estas mal que me amas pero que haz perdido el amor a lo que haces que ya no eras la misma y regrese para comprobar que tenia razón lo que yo tanto admiraba ya no estaba – respira hondo – y luego me dijiste te amo y lo supe tenia que dejarte ir para que tu sola te recuperaras, para que no dependieras de mi – lo dice muy rápido

- Ahora lo entiendo, no importa yo te amo es verdad, pero también amo el escenario si no te puedo tener a ti me queda el escenario – estoy segura de lo que le digo aunque duela un poco

- Yo también te amo Sora – lo miro a los ojos se que dice la verdad, mi corazón late como loco

Se acerca a mí y me besa dulcemente. Me lleva a su apartamento y se que es lo que va a pasar y no me importa, nada importa solo que estoy en la cama junto a mi amado y no hay mas que pensar, bueno tal vez una boda un para de hijos y solo tal vez un perro. Mejor no me adelantare, esperare al fin y al cabo el regreso por mí, se que no volverá a ir a otro lugar sin mi.

_**FIN**_


End file.
